Eye' and 'Disguise' Don't Actually Rhyme
by alabaster-demon
Summary: ...But these do! Mostly. WARNING: "Fic" actually contains a mini-collection of three poems. One is alternate-universe AU ; another is an AU with a Harry Potter spin on it; and the last is similar, except with a Lord of the Rings spin.


'**Eye' and 'Disguise' Don't Actually Rhyme  
**

There's a special term for that sort of thing in poetry. 'Assonance'? 'Slant rhyme'?

* * *

**(AU) Forgive me, J.K. Rowling, oh Queen of the Potterverse. I knew not what I was doing. (Dear reader, please ignore the glaring unrhymed line. I just couldn't do anything with it and still preserve the original rhyme scheme.)  
**

In times of old when friends were true  
And the Golden Age just started  
The leaders of this noble world  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They governed from the Tower  
To keep Cybertron shining bright  
And rich in peace and power.

"Together we will protect and reign!"  
The four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Megatron and Optimus?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Skyfire and Starscream?

So how could such great friendships fail?  
What strength had those bonds lacked?  
Well, the friends began to disagree  
When the Enemy attacked.

Said Megatron, "We'll protect just those  
Who trust in strength and might."  
Said Optimus, "We'll defend those who  
Believe in what is right."  
Said Starscream, "We'll guard you if  
Your function is of use."  
Said Skyfire, "I'll shield you all  
From the Enemy's abuse."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light,  
For each of these four leaders had  
A squad with which they might  
Protect those they deemed worthy, so,  
For instance, Megatron  
Looked after those with strength  
Who wanted power for Cybertron.  
And Starscream favored those  
Who had a scientific mind,  
While Optimus stood with pacifists  
And others of that kind.  
Skyfire cared for the weaker ones  
Who just needed someone stronger;  
So near the end, all were still one,  
For just a little longer.

But Cybertron was doomed to fall;  
This war could not be won.  
The Four turned on each other, and  
The Golden Age was done.  
And never since those leaders great  
Each went their separate ways  
Has Cybertron shone proudly  
As it did in brighter days.

And now the Enemy has returned,  
The vast and foul horde:  
The time has come for unity  
Between the Prime and Lord.  
Starscream and Skyfire must  
Set differences aside;  
There will soon be no more time  
For foolish, misplaced pride.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
This warning history shows,  
For Cybertron's in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
If we do not stand together  
Then destruction is our fate.  
I have told you, I have warned you…  
I just hope it's not too late.

* * *

**(AU) It's just like a Shakespearean sonnet! Except there are too many lines and the rhyme scheme's wrong and it's about giant robots! (If Shakespeare wrote about giant alien robots his career would have been so much more awesome. At least until he got carted off in a straitjacket.)**

Before it was destroyed, Cybertron had been the perfect world for Primus's and Unicron's creations: it scorned the distant stars and enticed no moons to join its dance. For in his last moments, the ancient sire of Primus and Unicron – resigned to the final mortality that awaits even the immortal – had cast a blessing-curse upon his children's children:

_Those who sprang from Primus' spark_

_Shall dance in day and die in dark._

_For though a sun will give them grace,_

_They shall dread a moon's pale face._

_My other Son will weep as well;_

_His children too yield to my spell._

_Moon-ruled night is their domain,_

_Yet bright-star's kiss shall bring them pain.__  
__  
_

_My children's battle is known to all;_

_Let their creations flee their thrall._

_May they escape their dying world_

_And elsewhere leave the war-flags furled._

_Their second home shall be found near_

_Both the things which they most fear._

_To thrive beneath both moon and sun,_

_Each must help the other one.__  
_

_I pray that my Sons' war will cease,_

_And that their sons will live in peace._

* * *

**Oh, Tolkien. You're just awesome. (If his ghost really is residing in the Internet and reading this... well, I'm sure the Internet has worse twisted parodies of his works than this. Poor ghostie's probably gone off his rocker way before now.)  
**

Three Sparks for the Seekers of glory and grace,

Seven for the Builders and brother Supreme,

Nine for the Chosen of a lost, broken race,

One for the Lord only Prime can redeem,

Far from their home, shining golden in space.

One Spark to save them all, One Spark to find them,

One Spark to bring them all and on the Earth-world bind them,

Far from their home, shining golden in space.


End file.
